


Scratch

by ShaytheStar



Series: My Mental Heath One-shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Compulsion, Control Issues, Dandruff, Dermatillomania, Drabble, Excoriation Disorder, Gen, Impulse Control, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, One Shot, Psychology, Scalp Picking, Scratching, Short One Shot, my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's there. It's barely clinging on. <i>Get it out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so I have this thing where I can't seem to stop scratching my head. I have dandruff, and I absolutely pick at it and eat it all the time, even though my mom has scolded me and told me not to do it as it makes my dandruff worse. Maybe it's an impulse control problem? I read a forum and article, and it seems many others do this as well. I can't stop, and it really hurts every time Mom says the words that Eren's mom says to him. That's what she always says to me.
> 
> Anyway, this is really short and kind of weird. I guess maybe this dandruff thing can be counted as dermatillomania? I will tag this as OCD and BDD, even though I don't think it's that serious. . . . I do pick a lot in other places that are more serious, especially on my hand near the wrist. I usually bite there.

Eren blinks.

He wants to scratch, no, he _needs_ to scratch.

Teeth gritting.

He will force himself to stop.

Fist clenching.

“Stop scratching your head,” his mother scolds for the umpteenth time.

A hand pulled down, a shiver when he feels a piece of dandruff still left. Like a irresistible scratch. It’s barely clinging on. It’s there. _Get it out._

A surreptitious hand climbing up again. Relief.

“Get your hand out of your hair.”

It’s not fair.


End file.
